


Didn't Know You

by TigStripe



Series: Inspired by Leo Rising [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Inspired by Music, Leonard Lived, Leonard Snart the Legend, M/M, THIS IS A BREAKUP FIC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 17:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17145941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigStripe/pseuds/TigStripe
Summary: After discovering Leonard had done something irredeemable in his eyes, Barry confronts the former gangster.





	Didn't Know You

There wasn’t a way around it any longer. Barry had realized long ago it would never work, but he’d held out hope against hope. Unfortunately, hope can’t turn lies into truths. He sped home after his shift ended at the station that night, fury burning in the muscles in his limbs and taking over his lungs.

He approached the door with a scowl, yet he hesitated. He shook it off and pounded on the door.

“Snart! I know you’re in there,” Barry called. “Let me in, or I’m coming in.”

When there was no answer, Barry rolled his eyes. Of course he would fake not being home - he knew why Barry was there. Making sure no one else saw, Barry phased through the door, only to stand opposite a fully armed Captain Cold, gun leveled at his chest.

“Snart,” Barry started, but a jerk of the cold gun stifled his words.

“Oh, are we back to Snart now, Barry?” Leonard growled. “What happened to ‘Len?’ I liked Len.”

“You know what you did,” Barry said through gritted teeth, his eyebrows curled into unfiltered rage. His face grew red as he stood there, staring the man he’d just confessed his love to last week straight in the eye.

“Old dogs, you know the saying.” Even the old lilt had returned to his voice, signifying he wasn’t being forthright with Barry, even now.

Tears stung Barry’s eyes. “Who  _ are _ you?” he demanded.

“I’m the man you said you loved, but I never wanted to be.” Leonard turned his face away from Barry’s, knowing that his goggles prevented Barry from seeing such a minute movement as averting his eyes. No, he was on full display here, and Barry wasn’t falling for it.

Barry relaxed, his expression softening from fury to disappointment. Just seeing that fueled a fire in Leonard’s chest. “You don’t get to pity me, Scarlet. Who the hell do you think you are?”

The shrug Barry made was half-hearted. He shook his head. “I thought your time with the Legends had changed you. It certainly felt like it.”

A sneer tugged at Leonard’s mouth. “The Legends were my crew, but they abandoned me. They left me in that refuse for dead, not even bothering to check to see if I’d survived.”

“You’ve told me the story,” Barry replied stiffly. “Sara saw the good in you. Rip did, too. Everyone did. You showed it to me when you came back to 2016.”

“Are you wanting me to put away my entire history, Barry? To just magically lose all the motivations and circumstances that created Captain Cold? I can’t do that. I’ve lived more than you. I’ve survived longer. Created my own way harder than you. This is just another instance of me, protecting myself.”

“You think I’m dangerous to you?” Barry whispered.

“Barry, you’re the most dangerous individual I’ve ever met. These  _ emotions _ I feel when I look at you will get me killed one day. So I intend to rid myself of them.” He stalled, his gun still pointed at Barry’s chest. “But I won’t hurt you. I just want  _ out _ .”

“Losing me is going to hurt you, too, you know,” Barry said, his eyes transfixed on Leonard’s goggles.

“So what? I made it out alive, right? A couple bruises on the heart will fade with time. So you just cover yours up with that dazzling smile of yours, and we’ll both be dandy.”

“You know I can’t let you out of here after what you did,” Barry replied, his voice tightening. He swallowed. “You’ve put a target on yourself again. The cops will be looking for you, record or no record.”

“I’m out of here,” Leonard replied, finally lowering his weapon. “Maybe Coast City. Or Bludhaven. Although I hear the birds are awful out that way.”

“You’re really going?” Barry asked one last time.

Leonard shifted his weight and hoisted his gun up onto his shoulder. “I never changed. I’m... _ sorry _ . Not even for you, Scarlet. I guess you didn’t know me at all.”

Barry hung his head. “I guess not.”

Leonard motioned toward the apartment door. “So, can I leave in peace, or will this go to fisticuffs as our last date?”

Their eyes met one last time. “Why did you wait for me here, Len? Why did you stay? You could have gotten away without me even knowing where to look for you.”

Leonard smirked, but it was a fond expression. “As much as I  _ haven’t _ changed, I do care about you, Scarlet. I figured you’d want some kind of closure, so I’m giving it to you. No need to come chase me down and yell at me for walking out on you.”

Barry moved away from the door. As Leonard moved toward it, Barry asked, “I suppose you can’t promise me that no one else will get hurt wherever you go, huh?”

Leonard stopped directly in front of him, looking down at the floor in front of him. “I suppose I can’t. But, for you, I’ll make sure to keep the body count low. I always hated messy break-ups.” He opened the door and exited the apartment, leaving Barry staring after him in total silence.

**Author's Note:**

> I did _not_ expect my first-ever Coldflash fic to be a breakup fic. Oh well, the scene that popped into my head fit the song. I hope it was enjoyable.


End file.
